20 Scenes in 100 Words
by Phoebe Delos
Summary: A series of drabbles all following a "Law & Order" theme, focused on various pairings. Canon inserts or variations, pre or post-series, or completely AU. From hostile to romantic. A study of interactions.


Yep, I still live! And while I don't have a new chapter to put up yet for GwD, I do have a series of 100 word drabbles to put up, all following a "Law & Order" theme and focusing on various YGO!DM pairings. Some of them are canon inserts or variations, some are pre or post-series, some are completely AU. All of them hit at G or PG rating, but the mood shifts, and not all of them are particularly romantic.

* * *

><p><strong>Resilient<strong>**  
><strong> **Prompt:** #01 Guilty**  
><strong>**Characters/Pairing: **Mazaki Anzu, Mutou Yuugi. Kidlet!Peachshipping.

The bell rang for lunch. He stopped at her desk.

She gave the Vibrant Yellow Game Boy a furtive glance, trying not to get caught looking. There was a scratch from where it hit the floor.

"It's still working?"

"Yup! It's pretty tough, you know. I drop it sometimes too, but it can take a lot."

But not the games, apparently.

"I'm sorry-"

Wait. That was her line! And she was ready to give it, until he pulled up a chair, offered the hand-held all weak, but hopeful smiles.

"Do you want to try again? I brought Ms. Pac-Man with me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Descent <span>  
>Prompt: <strong>#02 Arresting  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Bakura Ryou, Thief King Bakura. Gemshipping.

"It's all I could bring," the priestling whispers, pushing food between the bars to the boy slumped, injured in the straw. As he has every day since he was dragged into town, stark hair drawing all eyes after him.

The boy stares back at him, suspicious. Or laughing at his efforts.

Every night, his master snoring across the room, he bolsters himself, promising that tomorrow, tomorrow for sure. He would dismiss the guards. Take off his hood and wrap.

Beg to know where he was from, with matching spikes in the open.

A cell emptied, town panicked, local boy missing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bound<span>  
><strong> **Prompt: **#03 Handcuffs**  
><strong>**Characters/Pairing: **Shadi, Yami no Yuugi. Unlockshipping.

He claimed the unexpected support of his friends was what eased his loss, but that wasn't all there was to it. But the second Yuugi wasn't ready to hear, and he wasn't certain. Was this who he sought?

He could not say. Even as his duty remained branded in his mind, led his path forward, crossing, disrupting those of others, he could not remember why he did it.

But he felt it.

The sands slowly stirred up these last few years, decades, centuries were blowing faster, whirling about this boy. The spirit inside this boy.

He was bound to him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stand-In<span>  
>Prompt:<strong> #04 Theory**  
><strong>**Characters/Pairing: **Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi. AU!Rivalshipping**.**

"Do to his participation in a competition in the states, Mutou Yuugi shall replace player eight."

"What?" Kaiba turned on the announcer. "I did not come here to fight the younger of the-"

"I know you expected my brother-" said the approaching boy, a head taller than he remembered. "But he considered me capable of this fight. So I hope you will, too."

He looked him straight in the eye, no hesitation. A few seconds, he sat, curiosity layered under a smirk.

If Yuugi thought himself capable of taking his crown-

White pawn to C-4.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confrontation<span>  
>Prompt: <strong>#05 Criminal**  
>CharactersPairing: **Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar, & Rishid Ishtar. Powershipping.

A boat house on a pier. Two men stand in center, a silver case in one grip, golden rod in the other. Both rendered useless.

"Why should I hold my tournament on the order of a Ghoul?"

"Do you feel uncertain without the god's power?"

"I do not need a tournament to regain it."

"And if it were offered freely?"

Kaiba leaves with Obelisk, promising he would use it to destroy these thieves.

Of the caped figures on the pier, hovering in the background, one's mind remains clear, whispering assurances to his shadow. Eyes cold and curious under the hood.

* * *

><p><strong><span>UnseenUntapped  
>Prompt: <strong>#06 Undercover**  
><strong>**Characters/Pairing: **Jounouchi Katsuya, Mana. Impulseshipping.

"We need to catch up!"

"With them on horses?"

"Yuugi needs us!"

"Argh-" Jounouchi cried, rushing across sand after two riders and a dragon. But steps from the pylon gate, he turned at new yelling.

"Let me come too!"

"You have no Ka to fight with!"

"But I've been studying-"

More horsemen raced by, but Jounouchi stared passed to the girl left in their wake. Who was- she looked like- Boy was she-

"Jounouchi! Hurry up!"

He restarted his run, glancing back in hopes for a look. She stared right through him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crossed Paths<span>  
>Prompt:<strong> #07 Intent  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Isis Ishtar, Yami no Bakura. Exoticshipping.

"No one is supposed to be in here-"

"Ah, so you're what I sensed."

Isis flicks the tablet room light. And the figure comes into sight, standing across the bronzed floor.

She doesn't answer, face blank over alarm. Why did she not see this? Did that item cloud her own-

"I'll be taking that."

The question of how doesn't matter, facing that sneer.

"If you play nice and hand it over, you might just walk out of here."

They both hide behind untouched eyes as he approaches. One not showing his madness. The other the certainty of his lie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lay Claim<span>  
>Prompt:<strong> #08 Possession  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Bakura Ryou, Marik Ishtar, Yami no Bakura. Tornshipping.

"Get your hands off him!"

"Why so possessive? You should learn to share."

"You have _no right claiming him._"

"Maybe he'd want me to take-"

"Guys?" Bakura peeked in the room, frowning to see the former spirit and Ghoul leader crouched over a box of his Monster World figures. "What are you doing?"

The pair dropped their ire to share a mutual look of design before throwing synchronized innocent faces to the boy, now regretting his intercede.

"Nothing!"

After he shut the door they returned to slapping hands away from the white mage.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ring<span>  
>Prompt: <strong>#09 Memory  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Kaiba Seto, Yami no Yuugi. Prideshipping.

"Who is this?"

"..."

"You have five seconds before I block-"

"Did you ever figure it out?"

"What?"

"Why you're on the tablet. Fighting me."

"Yuugi?"

"Hmm."

"What do you think you're doing, calling me from a payphone?"

"You didn't answer from the house."

"There's no point. Once the park is finished-"

"Did you figure it out?"

"Figure- I don't care."

"Ah."

"...is that all?"

"I suppose so."

"Goodbye, Yuu-"

"It's Atem."

"...what?"

"I found my name. It's Atem-"

Kaiba slams down the receiver, blindly glaring for the confused recognition that last word conjured.

The phone rang again. He didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fall For It<span>  
>Prompt: <strong>#10 Illicit**  
>CharactersPairing: **Mutou Yuugi, Yami no Bakura. Kleptoshipping.

"I want to drive my sword even deeper into your heart... Deeper and deeper..."

How it could wedge any farther, he couldn't guess. But beyond that, beyond the sound of indignant, worried friends, the sight of his dwindling deck, thoughts of disappearing before he's found that name, he hears the under-tone. The edge of hate their opposite sides can't explain.

_You-_

He thinks, staring into his opponent's face. As he tries burying him under a sea of mannequins and discarded cards.

He sees what's buried under sneers and mockery and madness.

_Did you fall for your game, too?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Who<span>  
>Prompt:<strong> #11 Question  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Yami no Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu, Mutou Yuugi. Spiritshipping.

"This is a good card! I have to tell my partner about this."

"That's really good!"

She cheers, questioning the change in him. Anzu's never watched, never _could _watch them together. But she's seen him smile the same way with Jounouchi, herself. Nothing is different save the question in her gut. And that might just be her gut.

But asking what he might, _might _see in Yuugi he doesn't in others brings to mind a bright smile, open manner, a blush to her own cheeks. So she doesn't ask.

No. If, _if _there is something there, she can't judge him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Regrowth<span>  
>Prompt:<strong> #12 Innocence**  
>CharactersPairing: **Isis Ishtar, Mana, Mahado. Aweshipping.

"My lady Isis?"

She turned from the epitaph to see a girl, running across the tomb. She did not know her, but the resemblance alone reminded her a family branch had broken off and disappeared, recently revealed to have joined the Key-Keeper. Here.

Most would remain until the pharaoh passed through. But she heard two requested to join her, help above.

This was one. Where was the other-

"Mana, she isn't ready to speak to us yet!"

Unexplained relief slammed her, stalling her steps and words.

"It's alright. And your name-"

The one given echoed before he said it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Not What You Wear<span>**  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #13 Uniform  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Mutou Yuugi, Yami no Yuugi. Gender-Swapped!Puzzleshipping.

"Why'd the break have to end?" she whined to her reflection, tugging a fist of skirt down over her thigh. "As if the tests aren't bad enough. Having to run around in this again..."

"You look fine-" her mirror answered, hovering over her real self with an assuring grin. "Another bracelet and you're good to go."

"You would say that," she grumbles, then goes quiet to look up over her shoulder. Even with a huge blue bow cushioning the puzzle, same skirt over black tights, dripping in pink- "But you could pull off anything."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Foul Shock<span>**  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #14 Obstruction  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Bakura Ryou, Jounouchi Katsuya, Mutou Yuugi. [Unnamed OT3!]

"What about another monster?"

"Maybe Headless Knight?"

"Want to borrow Archfiend of Gilfer?"

"Dark Necro-"

"Gah!" Jounouchi yells, walking into the room and falling.

The two duelists, interrupted in planning Bakura's tournament deck, meet eyes over the hologram of his latest named card. Both surprised – green curious, purple concerned. They forgot about their company.

Bakura is the first to come over, leaning over him with way-too-wide-smiles, but Yuugi's right on his heels, kneeling to eye level. He glowers at the grinning above him, ignores the hand to his side, but near-calms under the attention.

Except Bakura left his disk on.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anticipation<span>  
>Prompt: <strong>#15 Sentence  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Yami no Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya. Dragonshipping.

Two to ten, he waited under the clock, eyes set on the ante in hand.

He'd been waiting for this fight long before the Necklace showed him.

No duel had ever matched the one they had. (And only one, though Jounouchi would count the number in hundreds, seeing two in one yet separate in his own way and he loved and loathed his dual right to this three-way best friendship.)

The chance to fight, just once again, against the duelist he'd become-

"Oi, I'm here-"

Adding the card to his deck, heart eager and heavy, he stepped forward.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Messages<span>  
>Prompt:<strong> #16 Judgment  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Pegasus J. Crawford, Mutou Yuugi. Roseshipping.

The second side lands the blow, defeats him, and recedes so his recovered front can announce their shared win, still huffing and weary from returning from the dark.

But under the yells of his cheering, relieved friends, the victor whispers to the numbed creator.

"She's been watching."

He jumps with returned life, staring into the boy's eyes across the table. He's confused himself, disconnected from the words coming from his mouth. And under the confused sympathy in his face, Pegasus nearly convinces himself of another, not seen since death, save in light through bloody sight.

"She says she forgives you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Swap<span>**  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #17 Tamper**  
>CharactersPairing:** Yami no Yuugi, Yami no Bakura, Bakura Ryou, Mutou Yuugi. Fragileshipping.

"Bakura -_ You fiend!_- I will not take this! I will defeat you with this final c-"

"Yuugi-san?"

A would-be finisher stalled at the question, coming from a mouth spitting taunts and jeers not five seconds ago. The Yuugi that was not Yuugi stared at the Bakura that was Bakura and floundered.

"I-"

"Were we playing- I'm so sorry! I must have dazed out or something!"

"I-"

"Do you want to finish? We can-"

One smile with green – not gold – eyes, a face blanched, and a puzzle flashed, leaving two confused boys, one spirit laughing, and the other cursing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Savior<span>  
>Prompt: <strong>#18 Imprison  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Jounouchi Katsuya, Kujaku Mai, Yami no Marik, Kaiba Mokuba. AU?Polarshipping.

Entering the coliseum, he faced the masked beauty, who helped him come this far through her songs and encouragement. Now she tore off her mask, and he gasped to recognize the lost princess! It was her all along? He thought he'd seen the last of her on that island!

Once again she was there, offering him help. This time in the form of a golden card. But no! An hourglass appeared from thin air and encased her, and he couldn't break it however he pounded! An insane cackle called, the world went black-

"Big brother! The batteries died again!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Presence<span>**  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #19 Proof**  
>CharactersPairing: **Mutou Sugoroku, Marik Ishtar, & Mutou Yuugi. Liberashipping.

The first time he showed up, skidding in front of the shop, Yuugi's shock was so genuine his mother never suspected a covert invite. Instead she focused her ire on the surprise guest. And even that didn't last through one dinner.

She let the fourth place at the table, late nights out, and surprise road trips slide. At least until he disappeared again.

But Sugoroku never complained once. The only thing that mattered was when the guest room was unexpectedly occupied, that boy's name was spoken, or someone just asked how Yuugi was doing? His grandson smiled a little brighter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>What We Share<span>  
>Prompt:<strong> #20 Writer's Choice - Confession  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Bakura Ryou, Isis Ishtar. Graceshipping.

It starts the shared witnessing of a ceremony, the planned group tour of a museum, them the two that followed to the end.

A sheepish confession of future school plans and a polite offer of firsthand, experienced advice. The passing of emails and questions. The rare brown package on the doorstep, containing exclusive subjects - strictly on loan - for this week's paper.

Years of contact, enjoying the regular slip off topic. It made confessing the major switch, abandoning this shared experience for a new goal, all the harder.

But two days of resignation, and he found new mail in the box.


End file.
